


Elasticity

by concernedlily



Series: Entropy sequence [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concernedlily/pseuds/concernedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the main arc of the series, Eggsy and Harry invite Merlin to share their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elasticity

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, Kingsman fandom! Have some porn.

"You know when you and Merlin fucked, while we was split up," Eggsy said into the dark. 

"Yeah," Harry said dubiously. 

"Tell me about it."

"Why?" He settled Eggsy more closely against him, suddenly wide awake: the conversation felt fraught with the potential of becoming a swamp of recriminations and unpleasantness at any moment. 

"I want to know. I think about it."

"Eggsy... it was meaningless." He paused, recalibrated. "Not meaningless. But not - you know perfectly well I've no interest in Merlin. He's an extremely good friend and a very occasional sexual partner. I'm certainly not yearning after him, if you're worried."

"No," Eggsy said patiently. He took Harry's hand where it lay over his stomach and drew it down, to an erection Harry might almost, if he were so minded, call rampant. Harry blinked into the night and found he was smiling, every cell of his body awakening for a quite different reason. "I mean I _think about it_."

"Filthy creature," Harry said. He grasped Eggsy's cock and gave it a slow tug, down and back up and a turn around the slick head to finish. Eggsy moaned, tucked his head back into Harry's throat, undulated a luxurious curve against Harry's body, all hard muscle and soft skin. "Merlin? Really?"

"Always thought he'd be fit under those jumpers," Eggsy said and Harry flipped him to his back and covered him. 

" _Did_ you," he said and Eggsy grinned, teeth white in the dimness of their bedroom, and reached for him.

***

“... so I said I’d ask you what you thought,” Harry said. 

Merlin’s eyes were glimmering with amusement. “And what do you think, Harry?”

Harry thought about it, as he had any number of times over the last few days while he and Eggsy had been discussing it, and had another bite of shortbread. “I think it could be rather fun.”

“I’m not sure that’s the sexiest proposition I’ve ever had,” Merlin said dryly.

“It’s sexier than ‘take your trousers off if you fancy a shag’,” Harry pointed out, rolling his voice around ‘troosers’ in an approximation of Merlin’s accent. “Which, as I recall, is how you seduced _me_ the first time, lo these many moons ago.”

“Seduced _you_?” Merlin said. “Please. You’d been gagging for it for months. Well, I think it could be ‘rather fun’ as well. If you’re sure about this, Harry. I know what you’re like about him, and not to be bigheaded about it, but the whole place suffers when you and I fall out.”

“No reason we should fall out,” Harry said, and he smiled at Merlin the way he usually didn’t, full of the intimacy and dirtiness they’d earned across decades of sporadic bedwarming. “Here’s what I was thinking…”

***

“You remember if there’s anything you’re not sure about...” Harry said, low. He cupped Eggsy’s cheek, and thumbed over his cheekbone; he never had any concerns at all about Eggsy telling him in the usual way of things, but he didn’t want any misplaced pride getting Eggsy thinking he had to grin and bear it just because Merlin was present.

“I’ll yell ‘get off’ and kick you both in the nuts, don’t worry,” Eggsy said, rolling his eyes. He pressed close and lifted his face up to be kissed again.

“This is very touching,” Merlin said. He was leaning against the dressing table and watching them with a fond, vaguely covetous look in his eyes.

Eggsy smiled up at Harry. “We think so.”

Harry put his arms round Eggsy's waist, grazed his fingers along the firm arch of his arse. Eggsy made a low, interested sound and pressed back into the touch and Harry made it more intent, massaged and squeezed. Eggsy was already getting into it, relaxing and becoming a sweeter, more pliable and drowsy-eyed version of his usual self. 

Harry rubbed his hands down Eggsy's arms and twined their fingers, drawing Eggsy's hands behind his back and crossing his wrists at the small of his back.

Eggsy tested Harry's hold once and went loose, his breath fast and damply warm against Harry's chest. Harry looked over his shoulder and gave Merlin a brief nod.

He came over and fitted himself carefully along Eggsy's back; Harry felt the brush of his hand around the gentle grip Harry had on Eggsy's wrists. Harry heaved an unsteady breath of his own and Merlin looked into his eyes with an assessing kind gaze.

Eggsy shivered happily against them and Harry felt raw with affection. It was by no means his first turn at sex with multiple partners, but it was the first when he'd valued the experience of one of the other players in the scene over his own; it added a frisson that mixed excitement and anxiety, the familiar absorbing challenge of guiding Eggsy through the sensations Harry wished him to accept leavened by the addition of an independent variable.

“All right?” Eggsy murmured, going up on his toes and pressing their foreheads together. Harry felt Merlin's hand, bigger and rougher than Eggsy's, encircle his wrist and squeeze lightly.

It was as soothing as it was no doubt meant to be, on both counts; the roaring fire of his thoughts banked. “Perfectly,” he said, and all of a sudden it was true.

“Give him a kiss then,” Eggsy said with a glitter in his eyes, crafty and aroused. “Go on, been dying to get a look at youse two going at it.”

“Christ, the cheek of him,” Merlin said, with a sly eyebrow raise at Harry. “No wonder my every meeting turns into chaos.”

“Nah, that's cause Harry feels me up under the table,” Eggsy said cheerfully.

“ _Harry_ ,” Merlin said.

“Come here, then,” Harry said hastily and he reached for Merlin around Eggsy’s waist. He grabbed Merlin firmly by the still very nicely maintained arse and pulled him in until the three of them were a nice tight sandwich, and leaned in over Eggsy’s shoulder.

Merlin met him halfway and they kissed. He was well aware of what Eggsy liked to see, so instead of the slow way he started kisses with Eggsy, possession by degrees so Eggsy felt and understood every moment of yielding, he went straight into an open-mouthed snog, rather showy, their tongues playing, the sound of it lewd over the running soundtrack of Eggsy’s ragged breaths. Harry felt his prick stirring and thickening in his trousers, getting fat and interested at the physical contact and the promise of what was to come.

Merlin gave him a teasing nip to the bottom lip to begin with and then relaxed and followed Harry’s lead. They kissed for several minutes and meanwhile Harry was busy choreographing their bodies, subtle pressure on Merlin’s bum to encourage him to grind lightly against Eggsy’s round arse, while he pressed a thigh between Eggsy’s legs for him to rub against. 

Eggsy was already fully hard against him, his palms flat against Harry’s stomach and clutching sweaty-hot as he watched them kiss. Harry was never usually very aware of the differences between them of height and breadth - Eggsy’s stocky muscle-heavy strength and command of his body made him the furthest thing from fragile, and still more difficult to manhandle than both of them might occasionally have liked - but with Eggsy squashed tight between himself and Merlin he was far more appreciative that Eggsy was smaller than them. 

It gave him a startling conflict between protectiveness and rushing lust, an interesting new facet to the usual deep pleasure he got from taking Eggsy in hand. He was fully hard now and he suddenly wanted badly to be kissing Eggsy as his arousal swirled and sensitised his body. 

Harry pulled away from Merlin. He looked down into Eggsy’s eyes, his small incredulously excited smile, and said, “So far so good?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Eggsy said, the smile breaking into the beam that made his handsome face exquisite. Harry smiled back helplessly and kissed his forehead, put his hands on Eggsy’s hips and turned him, gently.

“What was that you were saying about feeling up?” he murmured into Eggsy’s ear, and met Merlin’s heated amused gaze again as he tilted Eggsy’s head back onto his shoulder and kissed him from behind, taking the opportunity to rub against Eggsy’s pert arse himself, feeling desire shake through him at the relief of friction.

Eggsy groaned and kissed Harry back happily, with the same wholehearted sensual application of himself to the task as always. Harry reached up and started to unbutton Eggsy’s shirt from the top. He kept his eyes open, tracking by the expressions on Merlin’s face as Eggsy’s clever fingers found Merlin’s cock, all three of their hips starting to find a joint rhythm.

“Ooh,” Eggsy said into the kiss as he copped a good feel of Merlin's cock. Merlin’s cock was a delight, it was true, thick and nicely shaped. 

Harry reached into his open shirt and gave him a quick little squeeze to one stiff nipple, making Eggsy wriggle. “You needn't sound quite so hard up, if you don't mind,” he said dryly, feeling Eggsy's wide grin against the corner of his mouth, but it was rather exciting to hear Eggsy's unabashed love for cock, see him experience a new one. 

“I'm not drawing any conclusions, don't worry,” Merlin said breathlessly. He looked like he was fighting throwing his head back, his blinks heavy and slow and his generous mouth slackened with lust. Harry's cock ached sympathetically in his trousers and he ground more tightly against Eggsy's arse. 

Eggsy had slowed. “Go on,” he murmured to Eggsy. “Play with him, show him how good you are for me, darling boy.”

Eggsy tensed against him and turned his face into Harry's neck. Harry could feel the heat there as he blushed pink. He slid his arms round Eggsy’s waist reflexively and hugged him close back against Harry's body.

He gave Merlin a quick look and Merlin nodded and shifted his weight back to give them a little space. 

He touched Eggsy's chin gently, craned round and got him looking into Harry's eyes. He looked hotly turned on, gaze passionate and a little sheepish. 

“Is that all right?” Harry asked quietly. They'd discussed it, of course, to what extent they were comfortable with allowing Merlin to see the dynamic they usually fell naturally into during sex, but there was rather a difference between the idea of what was in some ways one’s boss witnessing one’s sexual submission, and the actual experience of it. Harry thought it would be difficult for Eggsy to hold back from falling into the feelings of it, but Harry was certainly capable of avoiding the language, if it made Eggsy more comfortable.

“I'm not drawing any conclusions,” Merlin said again, more seriously, and Harry stroked Eggsy's stomach in agreement and reassurance.

Eggsy looked up into his face for another moment. Harry could see him working through what he'd once described to Harry as feeling like a pane of glass between his thoughts and his reactions; Harry has recognised the experience as something related to his own sense of busy operations, and he supposed they weren't dissimilar in terms of the body's chemical response, thought disrupted and instinct and sensation taking over. 

“Want to be good,” Eggsy admitted, almost in a whisper, for he and Harry alone, and Harry kissed his temple, nuzzling into the sweaty tumbling strands of hair, then Eggsy’s cheekbone and the red warm flush there, captured his mouth again, slow and easy.

“You're doing so well,” he said and Eggsy sighed. Harry ran his hand down Eggsy's arm and twined their fingers in the small hot space in Merlin's undone trousers, worked with Eggsy to rub and grope at his cock. 

Merlin groaned, a low satisfied rumble, and Harry said in Eggsy's ear, “You want to kiss him?”

Eggsy wet his lips and said, “Yeah.” His fingers tightened and Harry's hand fell away, keeping a couple of fingers on his wrist to feel the curling tendons and effort as Eggsy started to touch Merlin with more skill, familiar artistry in the way he explored how to give Merlin pleasure. 

“Well, on you go,” Harry said and then he was watching his lover and his closest friend kiss deeply, hearing Eggsy's little noises that were usually muffled by his own mouth, watching Merlin's tongue invade what he considered personal territory. 

It was an intriguing sight, even thrilling, and added a heightened tension of competitiveness to his arousal that had probably been inevitable, if he was going to have any honesty about himself at all. He started to lay kisses down the bared side of Eggsy's throat and Eggsy made a different, more urgent sound and arched his bum back against Harry's dick.

He heard a muffled laugh above him, two voices, and looked up. 

Eggsy was pawing at Merlin's head. “Forgot and went for the curls,” he said; Harry could feel the humour rumbling pleasantly through his chest and back.

“No bald jokes,” Merlin said severely, grinning.

“But there are so many,” Harry said. He finished off undoing Eggsy's shirt and detached his hands from Merlin's crotch gently so he could pull it down his arms and off. Eggsy groaned as his hands were briefly restrained by the falling fabric, laughter abandoned, and Harry grinned into the curve of his neck and shoulder and reached down to massage the hot bulge of Eggsy's cock in his trousers. 

Possessiveness rolled through him as Eggsy broke off from Merlin to press back into Harry's throat and pant. Harry pulled him back a step, threw the shirt on the floor and held him there for Merlin, framing Eggsy's body with his. They'd fucked in front of mirrors enough that he had a good idea how they looked, the sternness of his own face in lust a contrast to Eggsy's blissful softness, and he enjoyed the open appreciation on Merlin's face, looking at them, high colour touching his cheeks and flushing up over his head.

“God, you're fit,” Merlin said, slightly wistfully, and Harry met his gaze over Eggsy's shoulder with perfect, rueful understanding: of course they were both in excellent condition, but there was nothing like shagging a carelessly sculptured smooth and beautiful twenty-five year old to make one feel unfairly oppressed by the inescapable march of time.

Eggsy flexed obnoxiously and said, “I try, mate.”

“Jesus,” Merlin muttered. “Take his trousers off, Harry. See if he's actually got anything to be smug about.”

“Oi, that's not nice,” Eggsy said and hunched back into Harry almost imperceptibly.

“I've certainly no complaints,” Harry said. He slid his hand over Eggsy's taut stomach reassuringly. Eggsy leaned back and tilted his head in a wordless request to be kissed and Harry obliged. 

He pressed one hand down and groped Eggsy again before starting to undo his trousers, stroked up with the other and pinched a nipple to make Eggsy squirm with the complex firing nerve of pleasure/pain. He crooked his finger at Merlin and Eggsy shouted as Merlin stepped forward and bent and his wet tongue twisted between Harry's fingers. 

Harry finished with Eggsy's trousers, braced Eggsy against him and the two of them worked together to push them and his shorts down his legs and step out of them. 

Then Eggsy was naked with them, bloody gloriously, and Harry stroked slowly from his thigh up his side. He reached between Eggsy's legs proprietarily, felt his hard leaking cock and cupped his heavy, tight balls. Eggsy whined and Harry felt fierce with protectiveness and desire, almost lightheaded with how much he wanted to make this good for Eggsy.

He broke from Eggsy's mouth with some reluctance, moved round to his front, Merlin shifting to make room, and then his mouth was on Eggsy's other nipple and Eggsy cried out with the newness of the double sensation. He sank one hand into Harry's hair, the way his chest and shoulders moved suggesting he'd done the same with Merlin on the other side, and Harry closed his eyes and sucked, tasting the salt of Eggsy's sweat.

“Very nice,” Merlin said, when Eggsy was trembling under them both. His accent was deeper and more rolling with arousal and Harry saw Eggsy look momentarily blank, trying to parse it through the contented fog of his mind, being ministered to so thoroughly.

“On the bed,” Harry murmured and helped Eggsy climb up on the duvet-stripped bed on his hands and knees, supporting him with one hand while he unbuttoned his shirt swiftly with the other. Merlin was standing back, watching them with a soft look in his eyes, taking his own clothes off. Not before time: Merlin made it look reasonably dignified, but it was hard to take a man seriously when he had his erection sticking up out of his trousers. 

“Good God,” Merlin said, drifting closer to the bed. Harry smirked and parted Eggsy's pert cheeks to give Merlin a better look at the flash he'd caught of matte black plug nestled between. “You kept this quiet, lad.”

“He likes it,” Harry said, watching Eggsy's shuddering reaction to the two of them talking about him with casual obscenity. Eggsy's prick dripped onto the sheets and Harry smoothed a hand over his pretty arse, gave him a little lovetap that made Eggsy arch with pleasure. “Likes being full, isn't that right, darling?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, his voice treacle-thick and sweet. “Been thinking ‘bout this.”

“I know, I know,” Harry said soothingly. “Let me…” He got a grip on the plug and teased Eggsy with it, twisting it gently, pulling it out a little way and fucking it back in. Eggsy's hole clung, shiny with lube, made the first manoeuvres difficult, and he said to Merlin, “See how tight he is? Even after being plugged all day.”

“Feel all stretched,” Eggsy said dreamily. “Couldn't stop feeling it all afternoon.”

“Not quite stretched enough,” Harry said. “Lie down, Eggsy, roll on your back for me.”

Eggsy did and Harry knelt on the bed beside him, nodded Merlin onto his other side and took Eggsy’s cock in a tight grip, rubbing up and over the head with a touch just a little too light to give him any relief and Eggsy moaned and said, “Please, Harry.”

Eggsy was lovely, sprawled pale and wanton on the bed, the strong line of his body relaxed and welcoming. Harry bent down and gave him a lingering kiss and as he rose again he grabbed Eggsy’s near leg, hooked it over his arm and pulled smoothly up and back so Eggsy was exposed to them, his reddened wet cock hard against his stomach, the neat full balls below, his arsehole packed with the flared plug.

Eggsy whimpered at being displayed and propped himself up on his elbows so he could hide his face in Harry’s shoulder. Harry made soft noises to him, watching a flush creep down his collarbones and chest, moisture leaking and pooling on the flat of his belly.

From almost their first encounter Eggsy had been beautifully shameless with him, even the uncertain first days after they’d got back together. This confusion between pleasure and mortification that he seemed to be feeling at being in front of Merlin was surprising and enchanting and Harry stroked his hair with his free hand. It was interesting new knowledge and understanding of Eggsy that Harry tucked away for himself; it made up for the state Eggsy was hovering in, between his ordinary self and the unselfconscious surrender Harry was used to seeing from him in bed.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen him this quiet,” Merlin said. Eggsy peered under Harry’s arm and bared his teeth at him.

Harry smiled down at Eggsy and said, “Gorgeous, isn’t he?” and brushed his fingers over Eggsy’s cheek. He looked back up and Merlin was looking at him with affection in his eyes, the rich dark hazel a thin ring swallowed by pupil. 

“All right?” Merlin said quietly and Harry leaned over and kissed him, deeply and almost vicious. There was always a comfort in shagging Merlin: the sexual component was sufficiently low priority in what they were to one another that he didn’t really mind what Merlin thought of him in bed; there was a freedom to it. 

“That’s the stuff,” Eggsy said and flopped back to the bed. “This was such a great idea.”

“I hope so,” Harry said. “You need to relax. Loosen up a bit.” He probed his fingers between Eggsy’s cheeks to make his meaning clear and Eggsy lost his breath, used his leg over Harry’s arm as leverage to arch up into the touch.

Harry debated with himself for a moment on the next step, but there was little enough to choose from: he was going to be the one to carefully stretch and prepare Eggsy for this, make sure he was content Eggsy was ready.

“Where do you want me?” Merlin said, watching Harry tap at the base of the plug and the way Eggsy’s hips jerked in response, Harry’s sensitive sensual creature.

“Try his mouth out,” Harry said matter-of-factly and Eggsy breathed out a shocked, “Yeah, _fuck_.”

“Fuck yes,” Merlin echoed, eyes glittering, and Harry pulled a couple of pillows down for Eggsy to support his head and neck and guided Merlin to straddle Eggsy’s chest. He stripped his last pieces of clothing quickly and turned to the bedside cabinet to find lube.

When he turned back to them he was struck by the attractive pair they made, Merlin’s deceptively wiry bulk over Eggsy’s solid languor. He looked for a long moment, enjoying the visual and imprinting it on his memory; Eggsy would like hearing about Harry’s reactions, later.

Eggsy opened his mouth readily and Merlin’s eyes fluttered closed at the first slide of his cock over Eggsy’s tongue. They both moaned, Eggsy’s muffled and vibrating, and Harry’s chest clenched with jealous desire at the look of pleasure on Eggsy’s face as he sucked on another man’s dick.

Eggsy put one hand on Merlin’s arse and with the other he flailed out in Harry’s direction. The tight feeling released sweetly at Eggsy’s need and Harry got back on the bed behind them and took Eggsy’s hand and wrapped their fingers together tightly, nudged at Eggsy’s tender inner thigh with his other hand.

Eggsy spread his legs obediently and Harry moved between them. Merlin looked over his shoulder at him, narrow-eyed and open-mouthed with pleasure, and Harry leaned forward impulsively and dropped a thorough kiss on his mouth. Eggsy keened under them and Harry looked over Merlin’s shoulder and down into Eggsy’s smoky-green gaze. 

Eggsy clutched at his hand, and Harry snuggled up against Merlin’s back and reached round rather awkwardly to finger delicately at where Eggsy’s lips were stretched around Merlin’s fat cock, to draw a line up Merlin’s dick, sloppy-wet with Eggsy’s mouth, to the thatch of hair at his crotch. Merlin yelled and Eggsy closed his eyes and applied himself; Harry felt an answering fierce twitch of his own neglected prick at the vivid memory of the skill and enthusiasm of Eggsy’s blowjobs.

He felt part of it again, somehow even closer to Eggsy than usual, humbled by the trust Eggsy was putting in him, not only to give him pleasure but to keep him safe and held between Harry himself and Merlin. It made him single-minded, focused on Eggsy’s care and satisfaction: he put his own arousal and the insistent heat of his cock deliberately out of the way.

“Be good,” he said softly, saw Eggsy’s answering wriggle and the way his face smoothed out, absorbed in his task. Merlin got a hand in Harry’s hair and tugged with rough affection and Harry slid down behind them.

The room felt still and quiet around them, a small lost little universe. Eggsy’s tight hole gave up the plug reluctantly. Harry pressed one finger inside at the same time he sank down onto Eggsy’s cock, judging the angle and opening his throat for Eggsy’s cock to slide deep inside. He missed Eggsy’s reaction, hearing it through Merlin instead, his hoarse shout as Eggsy spasmed with pleasure on his dick. 

Eggsy was slick-sticky inside and Harry pumped lube onto his fingers, clumsy and messy with only one hand, and stretched him slowly as he sucked Eggsy’s cock with a leisurely pace. Competitive, again; rather unfair to Merlin, distracting Eggsy this way, but Merlin could look after himself, he was well aware which of the three of them this was about.

Eggsy was taking four fingers easily, his hole gripping so sweetly at Harry’s fingers like he didn’t want to let Harry go, and Merlin was groaning urgently, when Eggsy squeezed abruptly on his hand, nails digging into Harry’s palm.

He rose up and grabbed Merlin’s hip, said, “Give him a moment.” His voice sounded rich and rough, used; he liked it, the idea that this rather peculiar night would have its evidence on all of their bodies.

Merlin pulled out immediately and Harry smiled sympathetically at the choked whine he gave, hiding his disappointment in gentlemanly fashion. He reached around and took Merlin in hand in limited compensation, gave him a couple of long pulls.

“Harry,” Eggsy said and giggled; he sounded fucked out too, throat raw.

“I’m here, sweetheart,” Harry said. He moved round to the side, pushed Merlin gently off Eggsy to the other, and put his hand on Eggsy’s cheek. “Okay?”

“I want to come, can I?” Eggsy said. He nuzzled into Harry’s fingers.

Harry looked over Eggsy’s sweat-damp flushed body into Merlin’s raised eyebrow; perhaps he hadn’t realised that was something they played with. To Eggsy he said, “I think you should. Do you want my mouth again?”

“ _And_ Merlin’s,” Eggsy said with bossy glee. His hips were moving restlessly, his cock shiny with Harry’s mouth and swelled stiff and desperate, close to coming.

Merlin rolled his eyes and said, “Come on then.” He bent to the task and Harry briefly admired the elegant long line of his body laid out along the bed. 

He gave Eggsy a lingering kiss before he went back to work. He tasted of musky cock, not of Merlin specifically, but he swept his tongue inside and roused Eggsy slowly back to fever pitch as Merlin worked his dick, indulging a ridiculous urge to reclaim Eggsy’s mouth for himself.

Eggsy was the one to push weakly at his shoulder and Harry followed the motion down. Merlin was bobbing efficiently on Eggsy’s cock, long pulls that Eggsy was thrusting up into. Harry licked at Merlin’s lips wrapped round Eggsy’s cock and on the next pass up Merlin paused for a dirty wet kiss that was as much about licking at the head of Eggsy’s cock as their tongues. 

Eggsy was making increasingly needy noises above them, punched-out cries. Merlin leant to take Eggsy’s balls gently in his mouth and Harry sucked strongly on Eggsy’s cock, rewarded by Eggsy’s wail and his hand demanding in Harry’s hair as he came into Harry’s mouth.

He left Merlin to calm Eggsy into aftershocks and completion and returned to Eggsy’s mouth, giving him light kisses that Eggsy curled up into and accepted complacently. 

“Okay?” he said, low and intimate, kissed the tear track at the corner of one eye. Eggsy flickered his eyes open at the touch, filmy green, his lashes spiky wet and as inky as if he were made up. He looked stunningly, classically debauched, and not for the first time Harry felt a slight sense of unreality about having been the one to introduce this beautiful young man to this need of his.

It was rather an odd feeling to have with Merlin in the bed. Harry packed it back away into the little part of his mind he rarely thought about, and focused on the here and now, on Eggsy’s perfect responsiveness, the silk feel of his lips and tongue under Harry’s, the firmness and slightly rough skin of Merlin’s broad shoulders under his hand.

Eggsy bit his lip and sighed out, “Yeah, that's nice,” and Harry looked down to see that Merlin was fingering Eggsy, a faraway, inquisitive look on his face. 

“There, lad,” he said. “That's a sweet arse, Harry, you lucky bugger.” 

“Want - inside,” Eggsy said. He pulled at Harry's arm, patted Merlin's head. “Main event. Come on.”

“Sounds good to me,” Merlin said, practically leaping up the bed. His cock was standing ragingly hard and ready. Harry passed the lube and Merlin covered himself, slumping with relief at the tight grip of his hand. 

Harry went back between Eggsy's legs and Eggsy made space for him. He pressed a finger inside and Eggsy's hole gave easily, almost loose; he was hot and incredibly wet and slick inside.

“Okay,” Harry said. “Eggsy. Eggsy, pay attention, darling. You roll on your side, here, Merlin, you get behind him - yeah, lean back on him. Does that feel nice?”

“Is he gonna put his cock in me?” Eggsy said, with a pouting sulkiness that managed to be adorable in context.

Harry ran a hand down his chest and Eggsy pressed into it, a sinuous rolling motion, skin-hungry. It seemed impossible that he could be desperate, shortly after an intense orgasm, but Eggsy's gaze followed Harry greedily and his cock was twitching and fat against his stomach, hadn't fully softened.

“Ask him nicely,” Harry said, putting a teasing, coaxing lilt into his voice, letting Eggsy know it was all right if he didn't want to.

Eggsy eyed Harry carefully. Merlin gave a rusty chuckle from behind him and Eggsy leaned back on Merlin's chest and craned his head round. He said coyly, “Please fuck me, Merlin,” more for effect than the heartfelt way he begged Harry.

Merlin nudged Eggsy's chin up with his big ragged-nailed thumb and Harry watched them kiss, open-mouthed and passionate; his chest was tight again but no longer with any jealousy, only the satisfaction of seeing Eggsy enjoying himself, the visceral visual pleasure of Eggsy’s body lying posed and lovely together with Merlin's, the darker interest of seeing Eggsy being played with, soft and compliant.

His own body was one clear demand, his skin feeling warm and prickling, anticipation shaking him in waves of tension. He stroked his cock finally and groaned with the relief of it, desire piercing his stomach, his eyes slipping shut.

When he opened them again Eggsy's gaze was intent on him, his lips parted, tender-swollen and wet from kissing, his chin pink with the rough friction of Merlin's five o’clock shadow.

“Harry,” he said and Harry touched his mouth, looked at Merlin and nodded.

He'd watched Eggsy being entered so many times, of course, but there was always the beautiful moment when he yielded, lit up inside and his face stricken with delight and astonishment, like it was new, like he wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve the pleasure. It never failed to fill Harry with tenderness and he bent to press his mouth to Eggsy's slack one, taking Eggsy’s ragged gasps for himself.

“How does he feel?” he said quietly.

“Good,” Eggsy said tightly. “Doesn't - not like you, Harry, he's - moves different, miss your cock -”

“Charming,” Merlin spluttered, his fingers white where they were gripping Eggsy's hip, and Harry leaned over and kissed him as well, moving with the rippling of Merlin's body as he fucked Eggsy in thoughtful long deep strokes. 

Eggsy's cock was making a valiant attempt to rise again. Harry wrapped his fingers gently just round the base, helping him on, glancing up at Eggsy as he made a choked-off wail, riding the edge of pleasure and discomfort.

“I know, I know,” Harry said. He bent and kissed Eggsy's shoulder. “Just relax for me, let it happen. I'm going to take care of you.”

Eggsy shuddered, making Merlin groan, and when he fell it was into the blank space of pleasure, his face as he looked up at Harry dazed. 

Harry switched to his off hand, keeping a light rhythm on Eggsy's prick, and with the other he reached beneath. Merlin rolled back a little, bringing Eggsy with him, and pulled Eggsy's top leg back over his hip. Harry could see it clearly then, the thickness of Merlin's cock disappearing into Eggsy's arse, and he swallowed and touched them there, his fingertips at the stretched rim and playing around Merlin's cock. 

“Come on,” Merlin said, already sounding frayed. “He's doing well - you're doing so well, Eggsy. But you can take more, can't you? You can be fuller than this.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Eggsy said. Harry watched his face carefully, couldn't have looked away if a bomb had gone off in the next room, and probed his index finger gently against Eggsy's furled tight hole. 

He knew it would fit, Eggsy had taken bigger in rigid toys, but he hadn't expected the way Eggsy would go thrilled and limp as he wriggled his finger inside along Merlin's cock and crooked his finger carefully against Eggsy's prostate. Eggsy's cock got stiffer beneath Harry's hand as he toyed with it, Eggsy's breath harsh-loud in the quiet room, Harry and Merlin both focused on Eggsy. 

Eggsy was so hot inside, the smoothness of his channel against the pad of Harry's finger a contrast to Merlin's hard cock lying against the back of it. Merlin was shaking with the effort of keeping his movements small and restrained, letting Harry drive their movements in Eggsy's hole. 

Eggsy was wrecked with it, absolutely beautiful, necessary, like a perfectly shined shoe, like hitting 200 mph in a souped-up Kingsman cab, like saving the world and dusting down one’s suit and walking away alive. Harry had to bow his head and breathe and he felt Eggsy's fingers rake into his hair, clumsy with need, Merlin’s bigger hand gripping the back of his neck.

He wriggled his finger in Eggsy's body, felt him flex and sigh and added another, dripping more lube over his fingers until he was wet nearly to the wrist. Eggsy accepted it with an aching cry and Merlin grunted, his face showing the strain of being still and slow while Eggsy writhed, pinned between them, accommodating the heavy fullness in his arse.

He bent down and sucked Eggsy's cock into his mouth again, sloppily, pulled his fingers out and then pushed them back in together, Eggsy stretching so sweetly around the insistence of Harry's fingers. He cupped Merlin's balls in his other hand, feeling their swaying roundness, mouthed and licked at them. In Harry's view there weren’t an awful lot of activities in a threesome that couldn't also be managed by a couple in possession of a few props and a lively imagination, but the sensation of a warm mouth on one’s balls while balls-deep in a tight arse was one of them.

He'd been ignoring his own arousal for a while but his groin was throbbing with a persistent demand that threatened to tip into oversensitivity; Christ, to be Eggsy's age again with an unchoosy erection. Even now Eggsy’s cock was as stiff as if he hadn't come not long ago; he was taking three fingers and Harry could feel Merlin's cock leaking, adding to the slickness inside Eggsy.

“All right?” he said softly, kissed Eggsy and was lost in a spacy deep snog, oddly fond more than lewd, given what else they were in the middle of.

“Yeah, please,” Eggsy said, accent rife and rough with lust. “Come on, Harry…”

Harry stroked down his damp throat and looked at Merlin. 

“Come on if you're going to,” Merlin said. “I'm fucking gagging for it here.”

Harry gave an unsteady laugh and then Merlin was rolling Eggsy gently back to their sides and Harry moved tightly up against Eggsy's front, hooked Eggsy's thigh over his hip, the strong muscle trembling under his hand. 

“Hiya,” Eggsy whispered and Harry looked into his eyes and gave him a slipping smile as he set the head of his cock at Eggsy's hole, slid off Merlin's dick and repositioned, one finger still holding Eggsy open and ready.

“I’m not sure,” Harry said, suddenly anxious. Eggsy looked languid and boneless, flushed with anticipation, but if it was too much for Eggsy - Harry couldn’t be absolutely sure they wouldn’t hurt him -

“I want this,” Eggsy said, steadily; he looked up into Harry’s eyes, gaze clearing and content, brought Harry’s hand to his mouth and kissed his fingertips in a gesture Harry recognised with bittersweet fondness as one of his own moves, when he was feeling caretaking, even cherishing. “Trust me. Trust me and Merlin, Harry.”

He looked up at Merlin and Merlin looked back, keeping quiet. Harry leaned over and Merlin let him rest his forehead against the warm strength of his chest for a moment, stroked Harry’s hair from his forehead.

The moment stretched out like held breath.

Harry pressed forward. It felt as if he were watching Eggsy’s response in devoted slow motion: the way he arched and bared his throat, the tension rising up through his body from his hips, shock and effort and pleasure issuing across his lovely face; all a counterpoint to the wild devastating feeling of Eggsy’s hole stretching, swallowing him, clenching him tight against the hard length of Merlin’s cock.

They cried out as one, a ringing harmonic sound that seemed to take Harry’s thoughts and leave him with only the pure, joyful sensation of Eggsy’s closeness and love, Merlin’s steadiness and support.

He opened his eyes, light still dancing in front of his vision, kissed Eggsy’s gasping beaming mouth and here it was, the reason he'd said yes: to see Eggsy drenched and overwhelmed with pleasure, to watch him test his limits and stretch his wings in this most personal and intimate of circumstances, with the only person in front of whom Harry could imagine being so raw, so bare. 

Eggsy dissolved into whining, trying to get his breath, and Harry let out a shout of astonished overstimulated pleasure as Eggsy rippled his arse helplessly around them both.

“Jesus Christ,” Merlin grunted behind them. Harry reached for him, his hands slipping on sweaty skin, pulled him closer in behind Eggsy. It was an incomparable sensation, the ruthless truth of Merlin's cock snugged up against Harry's inside Eggsy.

Eggsy groaned, sounding drunk and desperate, and Harry let go of Merlin to cradle his face. “Eggsy,” he said. “Eggsy. Darling boy. Okay, you're okay?”

“You can move,” Eggsy said weakly and Harry let out a breath explosively as he rolled his hips, cautiously, the smallest movement rocking pleasure through Harry's cock and hips, spiralling through his body. “ _Harry_ , fuck, fuck me -”

Harry moved tenderly and Eggsy broke into open-mouthed whimpers. He couldn't shift much, almost lodged in position. Merlin put his hand behind Harry's head and they found a rhythm, Merlin barely moving and Harry thrusting softly alongside him.

“Oh God,” Eggsy said and when Harry looked he was crying, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“ _Eggsy_ -” he said, terrified, and Eggsy mumbled, “ _No_ , carry on, ‘m all right, it's ‘cause it's good, it's good - fuck, Harry, feels so much -”

Eggsy was interrupted by Merlin's fingers slipping into his mouth and Harry watched him suck on them gratefully. Harry laughed wearily, Eggsy crying out when it made him shudder deeper inside, and pressed their foreheads together, licking at Merlin's fingers. It was messy and confusing and wonderful, his body and Eggsy and Merlin's in perfect agreement, working together.

Eggsy had softened against Harry's stomach as he worked himself inside but as he got used to it and Harry could move, long slow thrusts in counterpoint to Merlin grinding gently deep inside, Harry felt him get hard again. He felt Merlin's hand come between their chests, felt the reaction through Eggsy as he played with Eggsy's nipples, and he found enough space between them to grip Eggsy's cock in his fist. 

Eggsy could barely move, held between them as he was, could only wait for the sensations they gave him. He whined, “Please, Harry…”

“I know, I know,” Harry said, feeling full and so desperate to protect, to give Eggsy everything he wanted, everything he needed.

It tipped from leisurely to frantic before he really understood the change in his own body, urgency rising. “Harry,” Merlin said and Harry could actually _feel_ his cock growing impossibly harder inside Eggsy where they were squeezed together. 

He held still and murmured and Merlin took over moving, making Eggsy cry out and try to writhe, and Eggsy was sobbing again with overwhelmed full pleasure when Harry felt Merlin shove in and still, Eggsy's arse abruptly wetter. 

“Harry -” Eggsy said and Harry kissed him and rubbed his thumb over the silky head of Eggsy's cock and Eggsy tensed and screamed as he came, arching against Merlin who did his best to hold him. 

The sensation of his arse in orgasm was enough and Harry gripped the base of his own cock, his hand wet with Eggsy's come, thrust through it into Eggsy's fluttering hole.

He came between one ragged breath and the next, powerful, mouth pressed to Eggsy's damp cheek, fizzing and used and then the perfect trembling crash.

***

The withdrawal was measured. Merlin slid out first, both of them petting Eggsy as he made tiny noises. Eggsy felt different around Harry once he was alone inside, looser even as his hole clenched in exhausted aftershocks and adjustment. 

He ran his hand down Eggsy's back and rolled them gingerly so Eggsy could lie on top of him and he could soothe Eggsy with both hands, rubbing his back and running fingers through his hair while they kissed lazily. Harry felt horribly distastefully vulnerable, almost as if he were in shock, wanted to be quiet and safe, like new skin growing in after an injury; he sometimes thought of Eggsy that way, like scar tissue, something that felt and looked different, changed a person, but was no less strong than before.

He dimly noticed Merlin getting off the bed, was more aware of the duvet settling warmly over them both and Merlin climbing back in next to them and joining in the gentle touching. He turned into him and Merlin gave him a lingering kiss; Harry felt the weight of Merlin's head on his shoulder as he and Eggsy kissed in their turn.

When he finally slipped out Eggsy hummed and slid partway to the bed, top half staying draped on Harry's chest, wrung out. On Eggsy’s other side Merlin put his hand on the delicious curve of the small of Eggsy’s back, palm slipping in sweat; Harry caught him there, twined their fingers.

They all three rested for a while. Harry wasn’t sure how long: he felt like he were floating, securely tethered and fancyfree. Eggsy was safe and content, Merlin with them, and that was the only thing he could bring himself to give a fuck about.

***

"All right," Merlin said and heaved himself out of bed. He picked Harry's dressing gown off the hook on the back of the door and put it on. "I'm off to sleep."

"You can sleep in here," Eggsy said politely, snuggling deeper into Harry's arms. 

Merlin smirked at Harry. Harry rearranged his face into a gracious expression and said, "Of course you're welcome to stay."

"I don't think so," Merlin said. He bent down and gave Eggsy a brief kiss. Then he reached over Eggsy and he and Harry shook hands.

"Did you seriously just _shake hands_?" Eggsy said drowsily, as the door closed behind Merlin. "You've shagged him loads. You're so fucking repressed."

"Repressed?" Harry said. "I've just let my best friend fuck my boyfriend's arse."

"Helped your best friend fuck your boyfriend's arse," Eggsy said, with a curving smug smile. He curled into Harry and Harry held him tightly. 

“I did, didn't I?” Harry said. He smiled into Eggsy's hair, feeling almost unbearably tender and warmly satisfied. “You're welcome.”


End file.
